Spin
by Judithan
Summary: We all slip up at some time, luckily for me, today was not it. PWOP. Seme!Sync x Guy. Spoilers! Oneshot.


Spin.

Summary: We all slip up at some time, luckily for me, today was not it. PWOP. Seme!Sync x Guy. Spoilers! Oneshot.

Judithan does not own!

(x)

Every day I spent with Sync at my side was another day of pain, misery, and absolute euphoria. It was contradicting, yes, but that was the only way to explain it. After all, the brat was something along the lines of a permanent fuck-face, but when it came to the end of the day, when he was so tired out that all he wanted to do was cuddle and whisper how much he loved me into my ear, it was definitely worth it.

It was adorable, really, when he would curl up at the passenger seat while I was piloting the Albiore, a blanket in tow and his usual outfit swapped for one of my loose white button-up shirts, and a pair of black tights –most likely his, considering mine were several sizes larger. His eyes had a tint of blue under them, and I could tell that he was forcing himself to stay up. In all honesty, I wasn't surprised that he had decided to stay up with me; he usually did. Though, he had a tendency to nod off around four. However, unbeknownst to me, this was not going to be a regular night.

Tonight was something different altogether.

"Guy, can I ask you something?" His voice was surprisingly timid when it was just me and him. If anything, he was almost another person altogether.

"Yeah, what's up?" To hear him talking so formally worried me a bit, but not enough to get to my surface. After pressing a few buttons and pulling a lever or two, the Albiore was set into Autopilot and I turned my attention to the olive-haired male. I didn't like turning Autopilot on for too long, considering that it couldn't handle turbulence for anything, but when it was only for a couple of minutes to talk to my boyfriend, I could give myself some leeway.

"I think that… maybe," he voice was low, almost shy, and the first thing that went through my mind was panic when I realized that 'holy hod, he's breaking up with me, isn't he?', but that thought immediately came to a halt when he finished he sentence with "we should go all the way, tonight."

The only thing going through my mind now was 'oh wow.' I know that we'd been together since I convinced him to side with us, instead of dying, back when we took Van down and Luke went into the core, and it'd been almost 4 years now, but the thought of finally sealing the deal just seemed a bit weird to me. After all, my gynophobia kept me from having any kind of relationship with women, and even now, I prefer to not talk about any of my previous 'incidents' with other males. They were less than pleasant.

"Sync, are you sure? You're not even 18, yet."

"Guy, did you forget what today was?"

"It's," I paused for a second, checking the date "your birthday, of course, how could I forget?" He and I both know that I didn't actually _forget_ it; more so just didn't realize the date yet. Considering it was only midnight, I believe I had a very viable excuse as to why.

"So, do you think you could leave the Albiore on autopilot for an hour or so that way so that you could come and show me some real romance?" He got up out of the passenger seat, walking the whole two paces over to my seat to position himself with his arms around my neck and his legs straddling mine. It was hardly a romantic position, but it did have an air of sexiness to it.

"Well, I'm not really comfortable with leaving the Albiore unsupervised, but," I looked into Sync's olive eyes, with a look in them that was the closest thing to begging in them that I think he's ever come to –aside from begging for his life, but that was something entirely different and darker that I didn't like to even think about "I suppose I could step away from the steering wheel for about an hour." With this, Sync's eyes lit up with mischievousness, and before I knew it, he was dragging me to my feet, dragging me throughout the cockpit, to the winding hallways that led to our bedroom. It took less than a split second, but considering his title being 'the tempest', it was hardly a surprise.

Once we arrived at our room, it took only a second to close the door and lock it. What I didn't realize, however, was that Sync had been _planning_ for this to happen. When I finally got a look around the room, I noticed that there was a flood of rose pedals, as well as a variety of odd things strewn out over the bed, most of them considered to be on the 'adult' side.

"Sync, where on earth did you _get_ these things?" Before he could answer, I interrupted him. "Actually, don't tell me. I probably don't want to know." He flashed me one of his trademark smirks, whispering a 'probably' into my ear. If that didn't get my heart rate up, I don't know what would have. I took that opportunity to place a soft kiss on his cheek, working up way over to his mouth. He made a cute noise, some weird cross between a squeak and a purr, and I chuckled softly into the kiss. He softly punched my chest, but all that did was fuel my desire. I pressed my body closer to his, my gloved hands groping his butt. He twisted uncomfortably, and it only took a few seconds to realize that he was, in fact, not wearing underwear.

"You're that eager, huh?" He quickly buried his face deep into my chest, and I took that as an opportunity to lead him to the bed. Setting him down on my lap, I took the moment to look him up, admiring just how pure and adorable he truly is.

"Sync, I just wanted to," but before I could begin, he quickly shut me up with a gentle pressing of his index finger to my lips. His eyes were gentle, but full of passion. It was a typical thing of him, nowadays, to be full of love when it was just us. But every now and then, he would become this incredibly bossy alpha-male, and I couldn't even say I didn't like it.

"Let's not ruin this moment." He brought me into a deep kiss, our tongues meeting together in a euphoric battle. It took only moments for my hands to start roving his body, quickly undoing the buttons on his borrowed shirt to reveal his lean, yet toned body. Even though he was 7 years younger than I was, and even younger when you considered the fact that he was a replica, it was impressive to see his that he had such a lithe figure. Though, before I could finish sizing him up with my hands, I felt his own hands grab a hold of my wrist, using them to pin me down to the bed. However, what I didn't realize is that, in this moment, he had taken a pair of –Lorelei only _knows_ how he got a hold of these- fuzzy handcuffs, and bound my hands down to the bed-stand.

"S-Sync, what in the world are you doi-" Despite my confusion, it only took a second for me to realize what he was doing; he was planning on topping. While I didn't have many objections, in terms of my work load, it was a bit emasculating. The olive-haired teen flashed me another one of his toothy smirks before he slid a finger in the waistband of my leggings, and the only thing that flashed in my mind was 'just don't laugh'.

I clamped my eyes shut as Sync pulled down my trousers –I was also guilty of not wearing any undergarments- and the only thing I could hear was a slightly muffled 'oh'. At this, I opened my eyes, and I feel before I see him fist the shaft. A surge of pleasure bolts through my spine, and my pelvis juts into his hand.

"Now, now, impatience will get you nowhere." He's teasing me. I know it. Funny thing is, though, I _love_ it.

With a cautionary pace, he begins to pump me, rubbing the tip every so often, and I whine every time he does. Even though I _know_ he's never done anything like this before, it's one of the most amazing things I've ever felt. He pauses for a moment, and before I can unclench my eyes to see why, I can feel something hot and wet encasing my manhood. I clench my eyes shut, my back arching, and I can't stop the groan that escapes my lips. Without even looking, I can tell exactly what he's doing, and I love every single second of it.

"S-Sync, where did you learn how to do this?" It's more of a rhetorical question than one that I want him to answer, but he answers it anyway.

"Porn." It's obvious, but considering that he _just_ turned 18, it's an upsetting thing to think that people would allow him to buy adult toys and magazines when he was still a minor.

However, I only dwell on this for a split second, because he quickly returns his mouth to my manhood, and the only response I could give him was positive. If it were anatomically possible, I'm sure he would have smiled as he deep-throated me, considering the volume of my groans and cries. His tongue swipes the large vein along the side of my shaft, and I groan in approval. Continuing up the side of my shaft, he makes a swirling motion around the head of my cock, only to dip his tongue into the slit. By doing that, I felt myself going over the edge.

Only to stop; painfully.

He had his fist wrapped tightly around the base of my member, forcing my orgasm to halt completely.

"Sync- let go!" He didn't dare release, but he did take the moment to crawl up to whisper something into my ear.

"I only want you to cum when I'm inside of you."

My face lit up like a cherry.

While I was still distracted by what he said, the olive-haired teen had grabbed something from the pile of adult products, and after a split second, I recognized it as lube. I exhaled deeply as I watched him remove his own leggings, revealing his –rather impressive- seven inch member. Taking a moment to admire his proud manhood, I enjoyed the show of Sync spreading the lubricating gel over his cock.

"C-cold…" He muttered under his breath, his eyes clamping shut. I let out a little chuckle at his expense, but I wasn't smiling for too long, as he took the hand that wasn't giving my manhood a vise grip and smeared the gel over my hole. My eyes widened my back arching in a mixed sensation of pleasure and discomfort. Now he was the one who was chuckling and giving me one of his smirks. He was definitely getting back into his roots.

"Do you like this?" Snide and cruel, his voice was definitely showing signs of his regular personality.

"Stop being a tease and start already." Pleasure was obvious in my voice, and I'm sure he was getting off on it. It was a bit unexpected, really, how crude he was being now, considering how he started this with the intention of love-making. But, considering his past, it was hardly in his nature to be loving.

True to my demands, a few moments later, he began to slide a finger into my entrance, and the only thing I could think was 'oh god this is really happening'. I inhaled deeply at the sudden intrusion. He gave me a moment to adjust to it before he started to curl it inside of me, my eyes immediately shutting. I groaned out my approval, my hands fisting the pillow until my knuckles were practically white. Just as I was getting used to the first digit, he shoved a second one in, forcing my back to arch up. My knees tried to close themselves, but he kept them apart by positioning himself between them.

A few moments later, and he began to move his fingers in a scissoring fashion, using the digits to stretch me. I moaned in pleasure, my eyes shutting tightly. Sync took this as an opportunity to ravish me a bit, licking the inside of my thigh, sucking and nipping on it. My eyes shot open, only to shut close again as he plunged his fingers inside of my hole, twisting them slightly.

"Sync, oh, god," I couldn't help the moaning. There was a pause in the olive haired male's movements as this spewed out of my mouth, and from what I saw, it made him harder than he already was, if that were even possible. Though, this apparently renewed his vigor, because a split second later, and he was practically fucking me with his fingers, pulling them out almost all the way before plunging them back in. My body was twitching in pleasure, my toes curling and my fists clenched. Though, when he added a third finger, it reminded me exactly what about butt-sex was painful. He gave me a courtesy moment before continuing on with his actions, stretching my hole by spreading his three digits.

"Guy, are you ready? I don't think I can take anymore of this." Red faced and definitely aroused, it was a wonder that he hadn't said something earlier. Despite how much I knew I was _not,_ in fact, ready, I simply nodded. After all, I'd taken harder hits before, most of them actually from Sync.

I inhaled deeply when I felt the head of his dick pressing up against my entrance. After what seemed like an eternity and a half, he slowly inched in, taking it as slow as possible so as to not tear anything. It's a bit ironic, really, that just four years ago, he was absolutely hell-bent on killing me, and now he would do anything to not hurt me. If anything, it's actually pretty sweet. Those thoughts were quickly pushed out of my mind as Sync put his entire being inside of me, and all I could do to try and tolerate the searing pain was think of how nice it would feel to have actual feeling back in my manhood. And, as if on cue, Sync released my member.

"How long do you need?" He wasn't trying to hurry me up, but if I were in his position, I would have been just as needy, if not more. Smaller frames tend to have tighter asses.

"Just, hold it." My teeth were almost sewn shut trying to tolerate the pain. To anyone who has never had it anal before, it's not a very pleasant ordeal at first. It's not some little sting that you can tolerate, no, that's the understatement of the century. It's excruciatingly painful. However, because I'm sure you want to get to the good part –as do I- I'll save us both the extra five minutes or so of me sitting there trying to not cry.

"Go." And just like that, he started up again, starting at a somewhat slow pace. It felt like the worst contradiction of pain and pleasure. The way he angled the thrusts kept me moaning lowly for more, while the speed made me cry out in pain. Every so often, he would hit a certain nerve and pain would shoot up my spine, and he would pause. At that, I simply gave him a soft smile through tears and told him to keep going.

His body, while small and much paler than my own, was immensely powerful, being able to push in with such a force that it left me seeing stars with almost every thrust. The entire time, all I could hear out of him was a few groans and grunts, but as he hit a certain nerve, my body tense up, and he cried my name so beautifully. Now it was his turn to blush madly. I chuckled a bit, and that only seemed to fuel him as per usual.

"Ngggh, S-Sync!" Even though he was a bit sloppy in his rhythm, he completely made up for it in speed, and before I knew it, he had kicked it up by several notches, leaving me white-knuckled and crying for more. It was an understatement to say he delivered, because before I knew it, I was reaching my climax yet again. This time, however, I was determined to make sure that he didn't try to stop or postpone it.

"Sync, I'm gonna-" I could see the precum already coming out of the tip, and the olive-haired teen took it upon himself to smear it over the rest of the shaft, getting it nice and dirty. Just the way he looked at me when he did it would have been enough to send me over the edge, but what he did next actually did.

He took some of the precum off of my member, and he licked it off of his fingers. I knew that, with this in mind, it was only a matter of seconds before I-

And then he hit just the right spot, and I practically saw stars. I couldn't help myself from practically howling his name out when I came, and it was only a few seconds after me that I felt him finish inside of me, pushing himself as far into my entrance as he could, his semen going deep inside of me.

After riding off the effect of the orgasm, he eventually pulled out and crash next to me, his hair tickling my chest. I soaked in the effects of the afterglow, and took the opportunity to catch my breath. It was only after a few minutes of actually realizing what in the _world_ just happened did I realize that I was _still_, in fact, tied up. However, that was quickly fixed.

After a moment or two of silence, I realized that there was one thing that I just was _not_ sure of.

"Sync?"

"Yeah, what's up?" His voice was back to being half-timid, half-snarky. Even if there was that underlying douche bag, it was better than having to deal with him like that all the time.

"Why in the world did you show me all of those adult toys if you weren't going to use them?" It was obvious in the way he leaned upright that his interest was piqued. There was a look in his eyes that showed me that he had some mischievous answer for my question.

"Oh, I do plan on using them, just not tonight. I mainly just wanted to let you know that I have them." Now it was his turn to chuckle softly, and all I did was simply sit there with a scrunched brow and a puzzled look. At that, he gave me a reassuring kiss, showing me that whatever it was that he did intend to use them for was going to be something I would enjoy as well.

I was just about to be caught in the clutches of sleep as I remembered that the Albiore was still on Autopilot and I had to get back to it. With the help of Sync, I was able to clean up a bit, slip my leggings and boots on, and make my way to the cockpit without falling over into a pile of goo.

"Sync, next time, you're on bottom." I said scornfully, my lower extremities attempting to override any positive emotion I could have been feeling by giving me the absolute _worst_ pain a man could ever possibly experience. Even if he was a kid, the olive-haired replica sure did pack a hell of a punch.

"Aye, aye, captain."

(x)

The next day, it was hardly a wonder that I was –surprise, surprise- still in pain. While it was a bit more tolerable now that I'd had about five apple gels, it still wasn't anywhere high on the 'man, let's do this again sometime _real_ soon' list. Not to mention, Jade had been giving me dirty looks all morning. Well, not so much dirty looks as they were just _looks_. And not just normal looks, but those 'I know you know that I know what you did last night' kind of looks, and it really was nerve-wrecking.

After all, I do have a bit of a reputation to uphold.

And thus, the battle of wits began, of me trying to expect when his blow was going to come, and him toying with my mind all the while. Like I've said on multiple occasions, it's nearly impossible to figure out what's going on in his insane head at any given point.

Looking back on it, it was careless of me to let my guard down, and during _breakfast_ of all places. That's practically giving him a free hay-day to my reputation. But, sadly enough, that's what had to happen.

I was eating my cereal when he just waltz on in and says, in the most level-headed voice possible, "So, Guy, how was it to be on bottom for your first night together?" And I sprayed my cereal all over Luke's unsuspecting face.

(x)

I am aware that it is not nice to play with Guy's emotions, but I couldn't _not_ add that last scene.

Also, fuck creative summary lines. I've officially just given up on them.

Please review! Flames are always fun!


End file.
